


You Gotta Have Faith

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Ill add more tags as I write more, Light Bondage, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when you mix an emotionally broken 17 year old with parental issues and ptsd with a charming 24 year old millionaire who’s life is shrouded with secrecy?
Relationships: Ezra Calloway/Oliver Hartley





	You Gotta Have Faith

Oliver Hartley was an innocent boy. An seventeen year old who had yet to experience the true weight of the world. That was, until his school found out his secret. He wasn’t positive how word got out, but as soon as it did, the whole school knew before fourth period. People were whispering, people he had considered good friends were avoiding him like the plague, and even the teachers cast him the occasional look of disapproval.  
What was his big secret, anyways? What could this pure, straight A student possibly do to make the whole school simultaneously turn on him? He went to the most prestigious catholic private school in Virginia, after all. How could they not like and admire him?  
Well, he was gay. It’s a tragedy, really, because before anyone knew, Oliver was the guy that everyone liked. He was sweet and sensitive, and people would often come to him with their problems so he could give advice or just comfort them. He was also increasingly bright, meaning that other students would come to him if they were struggling with their insane workload or meeting everyone’s incredibly high standards. He was the kid that every strict parent compared their kid to, he was the boy who was allowed to call teachers by their first name. He was as close to perfect as you could get. That was, until today.  
He had a boyfriend, but there was no way that anyone knew. He kept it very secretive, since he knew that his entire world would drastically shift if people knew. His parents were proud catholic parents with 4 children, and Oliver was the second youngest. The pressure got overwhelming, and as the expectations from his family rose, he relied on his boyfriend to comfort him. Since people knew his secret, one of Oliver’s biggest concerns was that they would find out about Justin. He cared about him, though he had his moments. All he knew was that he would be in big trouble if Justin found out that people knew.

Oliver was walking through the long and crowded hallways, feeling the judgmental eyes of his peers pierce the back of his head like a thousand bullets. It was a completely foreign feeling for him, and the tension only seemed to grow worse. He stopped at his locker, taking out what few things he kept in there-his physics notebook, a bible, and a few stray folders for varying subjects. Oliver shoved them in his bag hastily, wanting to just escape the harsh judgement and disapproval that had been plaguing his entire day. He was almost out the door, when someone suddenly grabbed his backpack, jerking him back and forcing him to stop. Oliver turned around, confused as to who would even try to interact with the new “School Freak”.  
He recognized who it was immediately, Campbell Roberts-the one who had grabbed him-and Ben Abbot. They were mostly known for being a part of the ‘rebellious’ group of their school. They showed up late to class almost every day, their uniforms were always messy, sporting untied ties or missing blazers even though they had no reason to do so. Their parents were among the richest in the county, so their behavior was often dismissed with only a minor slap on the wrists.  
“So you’re a fucking faggot?” Ben growled, rolling up his sleeves. Oliver tried to say something, anything, to diffuse the situation, but Ben just cut in, refusing to let him explain himself.  
“I knew it...but at least know I can do this without anyone caring.”  
He snarled, lunging at Oliver and pinning him up against the lockers with a resounding crash. His shoulder stung at the impact, and his ears rang slightly when his head made contact with the now dented locker. Before he could process what was happening, Oliver felt a fist collide with his stomach, causing him to keel over in pain. He stayed doubled over for a moment, before Ben grabbed his collar and forced him up again, bringing him so close to his face that he could feel his cigarette-stained breath on his face.  
“I’m only gonna say this once, so listen up you fucker.” He growled, grabbing a handful of blonde hair so Oliver would be forced to look at him. “Stay away from me, hell, stay away from this school if you can help it. The next time I see your face, it’s not gonna be pretty. Got it?”  
His grip tightened as he waited for a reply. Oliver tried to speak, but his head was aching and he could barely breathe. His would was a spinning, blurry mess of onlookers silently observing him as he was being absolutely destroyed. Another punch flew, this one landing on his left cheek. a loud crack rang through the halls, followed by a pained cry from Oliver.  
“G-got it...”He stuttered, blood and spit dripping out of his mouth as he spoke. He had to force the words out of his throat, scared for what they would do if it took him even a second longer to respond. Campbell let go of his collar, letting him crumple to the ground in a heaving, ready-eyed heap on the ground.  
“Good. Now get out of here you fucking faggot.” Campbell sneered.  
“Unless you want us to beat the gay out of you right here, right now.” Ben threatened, grabbing his neck momentarily. Oliver shook his head furiously, trying to speak but coughing on his own blood as he did so. He let go, but Oliver could feel a sharp sting where his nails had dug into his now bloody skin.  
With that, Oliver scrambled out the doors of his school, scampering down the street and far, far away from the looming threat of even more pain. He tore through the student parking lot and through swarms of confused students who had seen the state of him and darted onto the abandoned bike path just west of the parking lot. No one went there anymore due to rumors of being haunted, so it seemed like a good place to stop and take a breath. His head was pounding, he felt lightheaded from being punched in the jaw, and the taste of blood was still prominent. He groaned, spitting on the ground to rid his mouth of the taste. A pool of spit hit the gravel, and with it came a fragment of one of his teeth. Oliver panted and gasped for air, dripping blood onto his previously pristine uniform. He regretted running so fast, but it didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. His shoulder still hurt, and so did his neck from being slammed into the lockers. He didn’t know how long he could survive out there in his sorry state, so he did the only thing he could think of. His hand shook as he dialed the number, letting it ring before a man picked up the phone.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Justin?”  
“You sound exhausted...what’s going on?” His voice teetered somewhere between sounding annoyed and concerned.  
“Justin, can you come pick me up? I...I can’t walk home. I’m on the Oak Ridge bike path next to the school.” He sniffed, holding back any tears so his boyfriend  
“Fine, but you have to promise to tell me what’s going on when I get there, ok?” His words sounded genuine, so Oliver quietly agreed, trying not to think about what his reaction would be.  
“Good. I’ll be there in 10.” And with that, he hung up, leaving Oliver to sit and contemplate just how severe his situation was.

Thank you guys so much for reading so far ! I should have another chapter out by next week :)


End file.
